1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irradiation module having light guide members.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of a light source system on which two types of light sources and two types of light guide members corresponding to these light sources are mounted, there is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H10-337271, a fluoroendoscope in which a laser light source and a usual illuminating light source are combined. This fluoroendoscope is constituted so that usual illuminating light and laser light can be applied onto a living tissue, and the image light obtained during the irradiation with the usual illumination and fluorescence obtained by a TV camera during the irradiation with the laser light can be observed via an image bundle. More specifically, the laser light is guided to a tip of an endoscope by use of an optical fiber for laser transmission, and the usual illuminating light is guided to the tip of the endoscope by use of an optical fiber bundle for usual illumination. In the above Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H10-337271, there is described a structure where bare fibers of the optical fiber bundle for usual illumination are wound around the optical fiber for laser transmission.
As seen in the above-mentioned constitution example of a fluoroendoscope, a light source system on which two types of light sources and two types of light guide members corresponding to these light sources are mounted has the following problem. That is, exclusive and special light guide mechanisms corresponding to the respective light sources are required, and it is necessary to individually construct the exclusive light source system for each purpose (a usual illuminating light source system and a laser light source system for fluorescent observation in the case of the above Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H10-337271). Therefore, the conventional light source system is expensive and has poor cost performance.